


Не своя

by Slavna



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, fem!Nico di Angelo, werewolf!Nico Di Angelo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavna/pseuds/Slavna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нико здесь – не своя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не своя

Нико здесь – не своя. У нее бледные руки, почти просвечивающие нежно-голубые линии вен. Она утопает в аконите и не умеет не убивать себя. Верить она тоже не умеет. Не сейчас и не им.

Нико просто оказывается не в том месте и не в то время. У нее вся жизнь состоит из этих «не то» с рождения. Особенно рождение. Как раз в те года, когда произносится смертоносное пророчество. А укус опухший и алый под длинным рукавом кофты.

У нее улыбки-шрамы. Каждая остается невидимой тонкой линией-раной внутри. Сейчас у нее много улыбок, она улыбается каждый раз каждому, но настоящей мир не видел уже давно.

Ди Анджело отворачивается. Дерек буравит ее спину взглядом, но она не Стилински, чтобы сверлить или спиной об стену. У Нико теперь есть клыки и когти, и ей все равно вожак или воспитательная беседа. Раньше был клинок, хотя он есть и сейчас, но здесь он не к месту. К месту здесь только стрелы Эллисон.

На взгляды Дерека Нико дергает плечами. Она не просила. А они – не ее семье. Она учится контролю, ей эта дается и легко и сложно. Ей не привыкать ломать себя, она тоже не умеет не ломать.

Если бы ей было куда идти – она ушла. Но здесь она учится для того, чтобы уйти. Она так и говорит. Эрика бросает на нее взгляды наравне с Дериком, но Нико отворачивается и не смотрит в глаза. Будто бы кто-то рискнул второй раз заглянуть в ее немного мертвые глаза.

Нико не умеет не прощать, не ломать, не убивать и все по отношению к себе.


End file.
